five_night_at_freddyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Yasska777/W pułapce
☆Wstęp☆ No... oneshot. I nie ma nic wspólnego z fabułą Dzikich Historii. Trochę oparte na teorii Mnadzia. I też nie jest zgodne z zakończeniem FNAF 3. Tym po szóstej nocy. ☆A teraz opowiadanie☆ Usłyszałem, jak dzwony obwieściły nadejście upragnionej szóstej rano. Oparłem dłonie o szybę patrząc na uciekającego w te pędy strażnika. Kiedyś też tak robiłem. Zacząłem zmierzać w kierunku korytarza prowadzącego do wejścia. Tylko po to, by stanąć w kącie i zapaść w nienaturalny sen. Gdy już zamykałem oczy i ciemność brała mnie w ramiona, trzech mężczyzn wbiło przez drzwi popychając mnie na ścianę. - Coś ty zrobił, debilu? - spytał jeden z nich. - Szef nas zabije, jeśli coś mu się stało! - krzyknął kolejny. - Nie widzicie, że nic mu nie jest? - powiedział ten, który mnie popchnął. - Okej. Nie marnujmy czasu na kłótnie. Musimy wszystko sprawdzić przed popołudniowym otwarciem. Ja i Desmond weźmiemy Springtrapa i schowamy w szafie. Będzie niespodzianką. - Rozumie się! Uch! Jaki on jest obrzydliwy - powiedział Dez łapiąc mnie pod rękami. Drugi wziął mnie za nogi. - Nie narzekaj - zanieśli mnie do tej szafy i zamknęli drzwi. Siedziałem w mroku przez kilka godzin. Nagle z korytarza można było usłyszeć bardzo głośny jazgot. Drzwi otworzyły się, a w moje oczy, które nawet nie zdążyły się przyzwyczaić do oświetlenia, poleciała seria fleszy. - "Błagam, przestańcie." - powiedziałem w myślach. - No już! Ruszaj się, ruszaj! - wrzeszczał jakiś facet. Chyba właściciel... nowy właściciel... ten, który okradł pizzerię, sprzedał dziecięce dusze, moją duszę... zniszczył historię... - Przestańcie! - powtórzyłem, ale z mojego zmiażdżonego gardła, z rozszarpanych strun głosowych, wydostał się tylko dźwięk okropnego, ochrypłego krzyku. - Wow! Jaki realistyczny krzyk... aż trudno uwierzyć, że to robot... jest świetny! - przekrzykiwali się zwiedzający. Poszły kolejne błyski. Zacząłem iść. Ludzie się poodsuwali. Przeszedłem parę korytarzy cały czas przecierając oczy. - Dobry Boże. Te flaki są jak prawdziwe! - usłyszałem czyjś głos przed sobą. Po tym poczułem jak ktoś dotyka moich jelit. Niezbyt przyjemne uczucie... obraz zaczął się powoli wyostrzać, a po tym co zobaczyłem, wpadłem we wściekłość. Nie rozumiem jak ludzie mogą być tacy głupi! Nastolatek trzymał w rękach moje trzewia. Bawił się nimi zachwycając się ich realizmem... tyle, że one były prawdziwe! Nagle dostałem mroczków przed oczami. Byłem zły... tak wściekły, czułem ogromny gniew! Machnąłem mu ręką nad głową, żeby go odstraszyć, a przynajmniej wydawało mi się, że moja dłoń go nie dotknęła... zrobiłem to... zabiłem człowieka... krew przepływała mi między palcami... małymi strumyczkami... chłopak leżał martwy u moich stóp z roztrzaskaną czaszką. Wszyscy to widzieli... wszyscy! Właściciel Fazbear's Fright natychmiast mnie odciągnął, po czym zamknął w jakimś małym pokoiku... mój... rodzony, młodszy brat... Mike... zamknął mnie w jakimś małym pokoiku... zostawił samego... zostawił nawet będąc świadkiem mojej śmierci... odpłynąłem na moment do równoległej rzeczywistości... by odpocząć... posiedzieć w swojej błogiej Arkadii... mimo, że nic tam nie było... tylko ciemność, czerń i piątka małych, biednych dzieci... dusz... ofiar mojego brata... Boże... ja go tylko chroniłem... zmanipulowałem media, ale to nie ja zabijałem, teraz coś mnie do tego zmusza... nie mogę nad tym zapanować... kolejne błyski fleszy ściągnęły mnie spowrotem na ziemię. Byłem za kurtyną z Pirate Cove... heh... Foxy. Szkoda mi tego animatronika... chciałem go tylko uwolnić. Chciałem tylko uwolnić te biedne dzieci! Niszcząc kostiumy, dałem im wolność... nie rozpoznały mnie... nawiedziły... i doprowadziły do mej śmierci... chorej i bolesnej... Kurtyna się odsłoniła wpuszczając ostre, białe światła. - "Cholera jasna! Ja zaraz nie wytrzymam!" - pomyślałem. Chciałem rzucić się na widownię, ale coś mnie zatrzymało. Krata... byłem w klatce... mój chory brat potraktował mnie jak zwierzę! Ile jeszcze będę musiał to znosić?! Coś we mnie wreszcie pękło... z moich ust wydostały się ciche słowa... mroczne, tajemnicze i nie wypowiedziane przeze mnie. - Mam na imię Springtrap... i jestem tu... dla zagłady ludzi... ludzi nie posiadających uczuć... śmierć już odlicza... ☆Rozdział II☆ Już dobra. Walić to, że to miał być oneshot (opowiadanie napisane jednym tchem bez rozdziałów), ale jak tak bardzo chcieliście to proszę! Ale i tak pojawi się mój OCek, który będzie miał taką samą rolę, jak w pierwszej mojej DH, w której był synem Mike'a. Koniec zbędnego pitolenia. ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●● Stałem zaciskając dłonie na prętach, które blokowały mi drogę. Dyszałem, a moja głowa była luźno opuszczona w dół, co nie pomagało, bo flesze i tak docierały do moich oczu. - No zrób coś wreszcie! - krzyknął Mike. Nie miałem ochoty na nic. Po prostu wciąż stałem. Nagle bat popieścił mój grzbiet. Zacisnąłem zęby i stałem dalej. Nie jestem jakimś cyrkowcem! - "Nie zapomnisz mnie..." - pomyślałem. Nagle jakiś dzieciak podszedł blisko klatki. Przypomniało mi się poprzednie zabójstwo. Nie wiem, czy to było wczoraj, czy parę godzin temu. Straciłem rachubę czasu... nieposkromiona rządza kazała mi złapać, udusić, zniszczyć. Wciąż czułem ból brzucha, więc z chęci wyładowania się, przytrzymałem dziecko rękami, podniosłem na wysokość pyska i złapałem szczękami za jego bok. Kraty były na tyle szerokie, że mogłem wystawić całą głowę. Bachor darł się jak głupi, a moje zęby, może i płaskie, ale za to sztywne i ostre jak blacha, wżynały się coraz głębiej w jego ciało. W końcu spadł, a od mojej paszczy aż po uda ciągnęła się wielka plama krwi. W ustach miałem pełno ścięgien, poszarpanego mięsa i zmasakrowanych flaków. Mój brat znów zamknął lokal. Desmond znów przyszedł na nocną wartę. Ciekawe, czy on wie, kim jestem. W końcu zmarłem w przeddzień jego narodzin. Mike nic mu nie powiedział, w końcu to jeszcze dziecko. A o mnie pewnie szybko zapomniał. Ruszyłem się do pomieszczenia, w którym mieścił się automat z Chicą. Spojrzałem na wejście do szybu wentylacyjnego. Patrzyłem przez dłuższą chwilę, a chłopak cały czas miał kamerę włączoną na to pomieszczenie. Czułem się nieco zawstydzony. W końcu obserwował mnie mój własny bratanek. Po kilku minutach zdecydowałem się pójść wentylami do jego biura i coś mu przekazać. Pokazać mu kim dla niego jestem... porozmawiać. Zablokował mi przejście przy kamerze dwunastej, więc musiałem się cofnąć do pokoju z automatem. Nagle w sąsiednim pomieszczeniu usłyszałem głos... głos małego chłopca. Instynkt kazał mi go znaleźć, ale gdy już byłem w pokoju z prezentami, niczego tam nie było. Oprócz oczywiście maski Marionetki, pustych pudełek na podarunki, głowy Chicy i jakichś kabli. Znowu zacząłem kroczyć w kierunku biura, a kiedy już dzieliły mnie od niego dwa korytarze, znowu usłyszałem głos tego chłopczyka. Poszedłem do pokoju, w którym na ścianie wisiała głowa mojego faworyta, z nadzieją, że tym razem zobaczę to dziecko. Znowu nic... czy wcześniej też to było, a ja tego nie zauważałem, a po tym wydarzeniu zacząłem czuć chory pociąg do ludzkich szczeniąt? Nie miałem pojęcia, jak to właściwie było. Po raz kolejny spróbowałem dostać się w wiadome miejsce. Znów usłyszałem cichy śmiech, ale już się na to nie nabrałem. Stanąłem za szybą patrząc, jak Dez zaczyna nerwowo przełączać kamery w poszukiwaniu mnie. W końcu zamknął tablet, a mój widok wbił go w fotel. Patrzyłem na niego przez cały czas. Jemu popsuła się wentylacja, a ja ukradkiem przebiegłem przed szybą w stronę drzwi. Chyba zobaczył to kątem oka, bo wydał z siebie cichy jęk. Stanąłem za wejściem i wystawiłem głowę przez pustą ramę. Ochroniarz odłożył panel kontroli systemu i popatrzył mi w oczy. - "Desmond... ja... ech, to bez sensu... jak niby mam się z nim skontaktować? No jak? Nie odczyta moich myśli..." - mówiłem do siebie we własnym umyśle, a chłopak spojrzał błagalnym wzrokiem na zegar, który pokazywał trzecią w nocy. Czerwona lampka na suficie komunikująca o błędzie wentylacji zaczęła migać, a dobudowana do niej syrena parę razy krótko zawyła. Dez chwycił tablet i wszystko naprawił. Pozwoliłem mu na to. Chyba żaden z nas nie chciał spłonąć w tym miejscu. W końcu wszedłem do biura. Miałem mało czasu przed kolejną usterką wszystkiego, co tu było najważniejsze. Podszedłem bliżej i uczyniłem jedyne, co dałem rady, po prostu krzyknąłem mu w twarz. W jego wielkich, niebieskich oczach pojawiły się łzy. - Odejdź ode mnie... n-nie chcę umierać... - szepnął. Poczułem w sobie chłód, nieczułość. Co miałem zrobić dalej? Nagle mój siostrzeniec zaczął próbować mi uciec. W ostatniej chwili złapałem go za warkocz, po czym usiadłem na nim jak na koniu. Nie chciałem tego zrobić... ale nie miałem wyboru... zaczął się niemiłosiernie wydzierać. Ostatkiem sił sięgnął do kieszeni koszuli po telefon i wybrał numer do kogoś. - Halo? Ojciec? Błagam przyjedź! - zaczął młody. - Springtrap chce mnie zabić! Pomóż mi... No, okej za parę chwil przyjadę... trzymaj się! Mike się rozłączył. Desu drżał jak galareta powoli tracąc przytomność. Nie cieszył mnie ten fakt, ale dalej go w ten sposób trzymałem. Musiałem zebrać myśli... chciałem tylko coś mu powiedzieć... zastanawiało mnie tylko, jak... strażnik już nie krzyczał... albo miał dość, albo go zamroczyło... w końcu zdecydowałem się ukazać jako duch, albo zrobić coś w ten deseń. Wyszedłem ze swojego ciała i siłą zabrałem ze sobą duszę chłopaka. Przenieśliśmy się do tej pustki. - Czy ja... umarłem? - spytał. - Nie masz się czego bać... ty żyjesz... ale muszę ci koniecznie coś przekazać... - zacząłem. - Kim pan jest? - Ja... jestem Springtrap. Jestem duchem uwięzionym w jego kostiumie. - Dlaczego chciał mnie pan zamordować?! - Nie chciałem... naprawdę nazywam się Vincent Schmidt. Jestem starszym bratem twojego ojca. - Co?! Mój ojciec nie miał rodzeństwa, a przynajmniej nic o tym nie wspominał. - Nie miał, tak? Prawda jest taka, że... ech... nie chcę walić prosto z mostu, przecież widzę w jakim jesteś stanie... - odparłem. Desmond, a raczej jego zjawa, zdawała się wyrażać smutek i zamieszanie przez zaistniałą sytuację. Nie chciałem więc go dobijać, ale i jednocześnie byłby to jedyny sposób, aby uwolnić mnie i te małolaty. - Cóż... widzisz tamte dzieci? - spytałem wskazując na ich szóstkę beztrosko bawiącą się w cienistej otchłani. - T... tak... - Twój ojciec zabił te wszystkie dzieci. Ja byłem zmuszony chronić jego fałszywą niewinność, za co sam zostałem srogo pokarany. Zapędzony w ślepy zaułek i zmiażdżony przez wadliwą konstrukcję sprężyn w kostiumie. Mike... mimo, że to wszystko widział... nie pomógł... stał, patrzył przez chwilę, po czym uciekł... - Nie wierzę w ani jedno twoje słowo! Mój tata by tego nie zrobił! On jest chyba najmilszym człowiekiem na świecie! - Czyżby, moje drogie dziecię? - W to, że jesteś moim... wujkiem jeszcze mogę uwierzyć, ale nie pozwolę ci mieszać taty w żadne morderstwo! - Myślałby kto. Czy choćby nie zwróciłeś uwagi na jego zachowanie w stosunku do mojej osoby? - chłopak spojrzał na mnie ze łzami, po czym mocno się do mnie przytulił. - To... to jest takie... - Złaź z niego, cholerna bestio! - wrzasnął Mike ściągając mnie na jawę. Dwóch mężczyzn, którzy z nim przyszli, zepchnęli mnie z ledwo żywego siostrzeńca. On wziął syna na ręce. - Nie oddycha! - krzyknął. - Niech ktoś zadzwoni po karetkę! - po jego twarzy ciekły łzy i patrzył na mnie z nienawiścią w oczach. Z jednej strony było mi tak potwornie przykro, że sam byłem gotów rozpłakać się niczym niemowlę, ale z drugiej... czułem, że mój brat zasłużył sobie na to... niech wie... czym jest śmierć dziecka... ☆Rozdział III☆ I na tym rozdziale sobie już chyba zakończymy, mimo, że to opko skończyło się dwa rozdziały temu, ta... na serio nie miałam już po co tego ciągnąć. Czasem poczujecie się, jakbyście oglądali anime "Elfen Lied". I to nie to, że nie chce mi się pisać, tylko po prostu pracuję nad dłuższym opowiadaniem, którego najprawdopodobniej już nikt nie czyta i jakoś nie prosi o next'y, choć to nie oneshot. ;-; no sory. I tak, dalej będę przypominać, że to miała być jednoczęściowa opowieść. Koniec komentarza. ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●● Następnego dnia znów zostałem zamknięty w klatce, a do moich rąk i nóg były przywiązane ciężkie łańcuchy z żelaznymi kulami, przez co ledwo się ruszałem. Mike cały czas był we mnie wpatrzony jak w obrazek. W końcu do pokoju ochrony weszło tych samych dwóch mężczyzn, co zawsze. Obaj byli w jasnozielonych uniformach, jak każdy pracownik Fazbear's Fright. I z tego co wiem, obaj byli przyjaciółmi młodego. Jeden miał krótkie, brązowe włosy i okulary, a drugi miał rude loki sięgające gdzieś do barków. - I co z Dez'em? - spytał rudy. - Nie udało się... - szepnął mój brat. - Jego serce nie wytrzymało... do tego jeszcze to... to bydlę złamało mu kręgosłup... weźcie mi stąd tę bestię! Spalcie go! Zlikwidujcie! - Teraz?! - spytał okularnik. - Przecież nie w biurze, bałwanie! Wiesz co się stanie, jeśli wybuchnie nam tu pożar?! - No... okej, okej... uh... co mamy z nim zrobić?! - Zawieźcie go gdzieś na jakieś pustkowie... tam macie go zniszczyć i spalić. Przestań się tak na mnie gapić, k***sie! - krzyknął na mnie. - "Jak śmiesz tak mówić?!" - pomyślałem. - No to my może pójdziemy po przyczepę - powiedział długowłosy. Właściciel skinął na nich, żeby poszli. Chwilę patrzyliśmy się na siebie. W końcu mężczyzna podszedł do mnie i chwyciwszy bat, strzelił mi tuż koło ucha. Nieprzyjemnie zacharczałem i spróbowałem wyrwać mu to z rąk. Jednak łańcuchy skutecznie krępowały moje czynności. Mikey zaśmiał się szyderczo przechodząc za moimi plecami. - I co, kochanieńki? - spytał. - Nadal cię ciągnie do zabijania? Spodobał ci się smak krwi, czyż nie? - z warkotem oparłem się o kraty i wystawiłem głowę patrząc bratu głęboko w oczy. On nieczule pocałował mnie w nos. I odsunął się od klatki. - No już, już. Nie mrucz tak, ty mały złośniku! Już niedługo - uderzył mnie batem w rękę, przez co musiałem sobie ją pomasować i cofnąć się w głąb mojego skromnego więzienia. - Dzięki, braciszku. Dzięki, że to wtedy zrobiłeś. I nie jesteś już potrzebny. Teraz jesteś potworem... - tego było już za wiele. Z dzikim wrzaskiem rozgiąłem stalowe pręty i co prawda z trudem, ale zacząłem iść w stronę mężczyzny. Ten ze strachu stanął przy ścianie. Przudusiłem go przedramieniem, a do drugiej ręki chwyciłem okowy, na których dyndała ciężka kula. Mimowolnie zacząłem chichotać bardzo niskim głosem. Na twarzy człowieka pojawiły się dosłownie strumienie potu. - Springtrap... nie dotykaj mnie... jestem twoim szefem, rozumiesz?! - wychrypiał. Znów spłynęła na mnie dziwaczna ulga, która uruchomiła moje struny głosowe. - Szefem, tak? - zacząłem mówić spokojnie. - Nie jesteś moim szefem, jesteś moim bratem. A ja nie pozwolę ci mnie tak traktować... pomogłem ci w czymś okropnym i to ja musiałem oddać życie za twoją wolność... jesteś okrutnym człowiekiem, Mike... więc śmiem twierdzić, że zasłużyłeś sobie na potworny los, jaki ci zgotowałem i jaki jeszcze planuję w stosunku do ciebie... ty... to ty jesteś tutaj bestią... twoja godzina wybiła! - krzyknąłem, po czym zacząłem walić go całym żelastwem, które miałem owinięte wokół ciała. Z moich oczu zaczęła cieknąć smoła zmieszana z krwią. Mój histeryczny śmiech zaczął mieszać się z płaczem. W końcu katowałem jedynego członka rodziny, który co prawda nie był godzien mojej braterskiej miłości, ale został ze mną do końca... do samego końca. Moje pęta wreszcie zniszczyły jego ciało, z którego została tylko krwawa miazga. W końcu chłopaki przyszli po mnie do biura. - "Za wszystko, co wycierpiałem..." - przeszło mi przez myśl. W ułamek sekundy przed oczami mignęła mi Marionetka, a ja poczułem nieograniczoną moc. Moje ślepa zaczęły świecić na biało, a siła mojego umysłu rozerwała tę dwójkę od środka. Pokój ochrony przypominał masarnię. Moje łańcuchy pękły jak szkło i pozwoliły mi odejść. To samo stało się z jednym z automatów, z którego wyleciały dusze dzieci. Jedno z nich... to, które jako jedyne miało łzy na policzkach, podleciało do mnie i zaczęło dotykać zatrzaśniętych sprężyn. Spojrzało mi w twarz. - Tak mi przykro... - szepnął duch i ze smutkiem ruszył za pozostałą piątką. Do nieba. Opuściłem dom strachu i nie myślałem nawet o powrocie, jednak coś jeszcze mnie trapiło... dlaczego ja nie mogłem się uwolnić od tego, co przeżywałem już od ponad trzydziestu lat?! jestem uwięziony... na zawsze... - Pomóżcie mi... ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●● ☆Koniec☆ Łapcie jeszcze arta na do widzenia, mam nadzieję, że jesteście już wystarczająco przerażeni. thumb|left|400px|I'm not a monster... I nuta, co uwolniła wenę, która pozwoliła mi utworzyć to opowiadanie. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TZb3qfEeXN4 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach